


Dorm 1315

by ellenwhopepperwhat (orphan_account)



Series: These Halls and Rooms [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Major Zayn, Blowjobs, College AU, Frat Boy Niall, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, adding more as story progresses, fluff but plot, side-Elounor, side-Lirry, ziall, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ellenwhopepperwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, hungover frat boy Niall Horan sits in Art Major Zayn's favorite spot at the local coffeeshop. Emotions, chaos, love, and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than Just Java Jitters

Zayn Malik is a creature of habit. Every day, same time (9:30) same place (Java Jitters,) he’d get his same coffee order (vanilla soy skinny latte) and sit at the same little table in the back corner and work in his sketchbook.

He loved this little spot, not only because no one would sit that far back near him so he wouldn’t have to worry about some idiot spilling their coffee on his artwork, but also because he could sneakily people-watch as inspiration for art if he needs it.

The teenage girls getting those iced coffee drinks. Businessmen and businesswomen getting black coffees they could probably get at home. Cute couples sharing drinks (it’s so annoying, in his opinion, it’s not the 50s.) Same/similar people, day in day out.

Until it isn’t, not anymore at least.

Zayn’s day starts poorly. He forgot his sketchbook in his dorm, so he had to double back and get it because he couldn’t _not_ work on his artwork at Java Jitters, so he’s 5 minutes later than usual. And they’re out of the milk he likes so his latte isn’t skinny. And then, some blond fucker is sitting in his seat.

The nerve of this guy. 

Gripping the sketchbook tighter in his fingers, Zayn sits at the table near the offending guy, getting a closer look.

From the face of him, he looks like he could be at college, like Zayn. And from the gold necklace dangling off his neck with the letters of Kappa Beta Gamma, he was one of those frat types. Plus, he’s wearing black sunglasses inside, protecting his probably-hungover eyes. 

Zayn scoffs under his breath, if the guy is so annoyed by the sun, why is he sitting near the damn windows?

He tries to work on his sketchbook, but Blond Frat Boy is slurping at his coffee and scrolling on his phone, letting out a loud laugh every once and while, then wincing. 

Having enough of BFB and his shit, Zayn clears his throat, causing him to look over. “Sorry, but that’s my seat.”

Under the sunglasses, he can see an eyebrow raise, “Ya one of thos’ OCD freaks or somethin’?” 

Zayn is caught off-guard by his accent. It’s Irish, and in this part of America, you don’t hear those often. He tries not to think how hot it sounds with the guy's throat all dry.

“No. I just like that spot.” Zayn says defensively, losing his confidence every passing second because _dammit_ why didn’t he just shut up?

“I can respect dat. Let me move.” Surprising him, Blond Irish gathers up his minimal stuff and gets up. 

“Thanks.” Zayn says as he gathers his things and moves over to his spot, and instantly feels himself relax. 

Expecting Blond Irish to just leave, he just switches with Zayn and stays close. “No problem. ‘M Niall.” He extends a hand.

Zayn shakes it. “I’m Zayn.” 

“Cool name.” 

“So is Niall.” 

“Thank ya. So, whatcha working on there? Mind if I see?”

“Oh, yeah. Just something for my Visual course.” Zayn slides the basic pencil sketch over. His professor is pretty cool about what medium you use, so for simplicity sake, he usually sticks with pencil for basic sketch and then Prismacolor for details. If he has more time, he likes charcoal, paint, or spray paint. 

“Holy shit, mate, that’s amazing.” Niall says, taking off his sunglasses and twisting the sketchbook around in his hands to get a look from every angle, which oddly makes Zayn’s face feel warm. But, of course, not because Niall is an unfair mixture of adorably cute and amazingly hot.

“Thanks.” Zayn says. His best friend and roommate Liam says he’s not good at accepting praise, especially about his art, and he’s supposed to just say “Thanks” or “Thank you.” Otherwise he’d stutter and stammer about how he was bad at it or this piece needed a lot of work and it’s apparently “insulting” and “not nice.” Liam Payne is practically the King of Being Nice.

“Do you have any galleries or showcases? That’s what you art people call that stuff, right?” Niall checks, handing the sketchbook back after looking at that one piece.

“Yeah...” Zayn trails off, not knowing where Niall is going. “We have a mock one coming up, if that’s what you mean.” 

“I’d love to see more of your stuff. You’re really talented. I hope you’re an art major, otherwise you’re wastin’ your time.” Niall says. Zayn would almost think this was some sort of _Punk’d_ thing, if he didn’t see this inexplicable sincerity in his light blue eyes. 

“Thanks. And I am, and the mock-gallery is coming up sometime at the end of next week.” Zayn offers, suddenly feeling like curling up in the corner because he’s never had such an attractive guy give him so many compliments on something as important to him as his artwork in the short span of 5 minutes. But he also wants to keep talking because an attractive guy is giving him compliments on something as important to him as his artwork.

“Well, if you coul’ text me the details...” Niall says, trailing off a bit as he grabs Zayn’s pencil, which Zayn doesn’t mind because he wasn’t using it, and scribbles something down on a napkin he left behind at that table. “I’d love to go and see more of your stuff, Zayn.” He slides both the pencil and napkin over. “I gotta get goin’, but text me. Alright?”

Zayn looks down at the napkin and tries not react too weirdly. “Alright. Later” He nods, like he gets the number of attractive, Irish frat guys all the time. When he so obviously doesn’t.

Well, look at him. He’s got glasses, dorky comic tattoos that he thought were a good idea when he turned 18, flat hair that constantly looks like he just fell out of bed (probably because that’s what he does,) scruff because with all of the mock-gallery work he hasn’t made time to shave, and a random wardrobe. As someone with three sisters, he should dress better but he doesn’t. Mostly because he doesn’t care, but now he suddenly feels like putting in effort.

What’s happening to him?

\-----------------------

 _What the fuck is happening to me?_ Niall can’t help but think to himself as he walks out of the random-ass coffee shop. 

He shakes his head, downing the rest of the coffee with two sugars even though it’s really fucking hot and he shouldn’t have done that _fuck_ now his throat’s on fire.

Niall Horan isn’t the kind of guy to flirt with hot strangers at coffee shops. Frat parties, sure. But that’s because he only has to say one or two lines because they’re both horny and they go upstairs for some “privacy.” 

Niall Horans flirts to have sex.

Not because he thinks this random guy is really hot and really talented.

Especially not at 9:30 in the morning, shit’s too early for him.

But there he was, at Java Jitters flirting with this really hot guy with a really hot name and a really hot talent for artwork because he’s actually _interested_.

This is so not what he’s good at.

Especially not hungover.

He wasn’t even supposed to be there. He normally goes to the coffee cart for the college students on the quad near his frat house and first class after a party, but he was bumming at Harry’s place since his roommate Louis had his girlfriend over for their own “privacy.”

And, of course, Harry was throwing a party that in his tiny little off-campus flat so Niall of course had to get wasted three ways from Sunday. What? He’s Irish; it’s practically tradition for him to get smashed.

He woke up with a dry mouth and pounding headache, but nothing he can’t handle without coffee. But Harry’s coffee maker is weird and totally shitty and Niall needs coffee so he braved the block-long walk in the morning sun to get his fix.

A lot of people have hangover cures that are complicated as fuck, but all Niall needs is coffee with two sugars. 

So, once his order is ready, he sits by the window, hoping to make his eyes adjust to the light so he can take his glasses off and not look like one of those dicks who wear sunglasses inside.

He looks up slightly when he hears the bell jingle violently, signaling someone’s arrival. And in walks in Attractive Tattoo Guy.

Besides his face, which is unfairly hot as fuck, he also has tattoos lining up and down his arms. Niall may or may not have a thing for tattoos, especially paired with glasses because that combination is practically fucking lethal. 

Attractive Tattoo Guy gives him a look, looking a bit miffed, before getting his order and sitting down near him. 

Niall really wants to talk to this guy. Not fuck him, not even blow him. Well, obviously, he wants that because he’d be an idiot not to, but not _just that_. 

Like he wants to know the story behind those tattoos. Why that microphone? Why that comic-book-thing? (Okay, he’s not a fan of the books, but he likes the movies. Those are fucking cool.) He wants to know what the guy’s working on in his sketchbook. And why does he come to this coffee shop to do it? And what the hell is his name? And why was his coffee order so confusing? Shit, he heard it from his table and it sounds complicated, just order a fucking coffee.

When he starts to get texts from his friends Sean and Darragh about their partying last night at the frat house that Niall missed to sleep at Harry’s and be a bro to Louis (who so owes him,) he starts cackling because Sean’s the DD and he plays the funniest pranks on Darragh when Darragh is pissed-drunk.

And he notices that Attractive Tattoo Guy is eying him and paying attention.

But it’s kind of bad-attention since he keeps clenching his pencil and tapping his foot against the table. 

_Fuck it, if I’m bothering him so bad, he can tell me._ Niall decides, playing the waiting game. But since Niall is an impatient motherfucker, he decides to bait the guy because he just really wants to talk to him.

_Just._

_Talk._

So Niall decides to pull out all of his annoying-guy moves. He makes sure his laugh is just a bit louder than normal (his normal laugh is admittedly pretty loud,) he tries to drink his coffee loudly, which is kinda hard to do since the coffee is really hot, and then groaning obnoxiously loud at the effort laughing has. Niall may be hungover, but not hungover enough to not be able to laugh. He’s Irish, hangovers are practically in his blood. He’s pretty sure he was conceived because of a hangover.

He finds out Attractive Tattoo Guy’s name is Zayn. Of course his name would mean beautiful (don’t look at him weird, fuckers, he Googled it after because the name was so exotic and fit him so damn well and he wanted to know what it meant.) And that he _is_ an art major. And that he’s amazingly fucking talented and he’s having a mock-gallery (whatever that is) soon and Niall just has to go and see more of his work and see more of _Zayn_. 

So, after he heads back to Harry’s to make sure he didn’t leave anything before he goes back to his room, he feels his phone buzz violently in his pocket.

A random number says: “Hey it’s Zayn, and the mock-gallery is at 8 over in Picasso Hall on the 16th. There’ll be posters and stuff, so you shouldn’t get lost.”

Deciding to continuing his flirting game and be self-deprecating because this is honestly true, “You doubt my ability to get lost haha !”

Before he knows what hits him, Niall gets the text, “I guess I’ll just have to meet you outside then, make sure you don’t get lost ;)”

Fuck, it wasn’t even sexual or even that flirty and he feels his stupid pasty cheeks get red.

Another text: “But you’ll have to be a bit earlier. 7:30ish? If that works.” 

Niall doesn’t even hesitate before saying: “It works! If there ‘s anythan else I should know, text me.”

“Got it.” 

After saving the number to his contacts, Niall can’t help but walk to Harry’s with a bit more bounce in his step.

He has a maybe-date next Thursday.


	2. Mocking Friends and Mock-Galleries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's art gallery showing reveals a little bit about Niall

“Shit fuck shit!” Niall curses as he digs through his closet, trying to find something, _anything_ to wear. What the hell do you even wear to a mock-gallery? What even _is_ a mock-gallery?

Damn Zayn and his pretty face and his amazing talent; damn everything about him.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Louis drawls, walking into their room with Harry and Eleanor. As sophomores, they don’t get their own room until they’re upperclassmen. As far as roommates go, Louis isn’t that bad. They’re both loud and like football, so they have enough in common.

“Nothing’s in a twist.” Niall lies, very obviously, through his teeth, holding up different polos to his bare chest and then deciding they’re too casual for a mock-gallery. Thank god, he found pants. But he still can’t find a fucking shirt to wear. “Mind your own business, Tommo.”

“Sure it isn’t, Ni. Let me help.” Eleanor says, stepping forward to dig through his closet. “Where are you going on your date?”

“And who’s the guy?” Both Louis and Harry ask at the same damn time.Their ability to do that after knowing each other for only a year scares Niall a little bit.

“‘S’not a date!” Niall snaps, feeling his face get warmer against his will.

Harry and Louis share a look and smirk. “Little Nialler’s going on a date!” Harry coos.

“I’m not ‘lil! I’m fuckin’ older than you!” Niall huffs, trying not to stomp his foot like a kid.

Of course, Lou ignores him. “Our Frat House Slut, finally dating.” He mockingly wipes a fake-tear from his eye, causing Eleanor to snicker.

“I’m not a- okay I am.” Niall relents. “I’m just hangin’ out with a friend at his art-gallery thing.” Hearing this, Eleanor digs deeper in the pile of clothes, probably having an idea what to search for now.

“Who’s your friend?” Harry asks, sprawling his gangly limbs all over Niall’s bed.

Niall pretends he doesn’t hear him and turns to Eleanor. “Hey El, find anythin’?” 

“Yep!” She chirps, pulling out a large, white dress shirt from the deep mess of his closet. “For where I found it, it’s not that wrinkly so you don’t need to iron it. Save your ass some time. And a huge iron-shaped burn on the front.” She teases. 

Niall jokingly snatches the shirt from her, mutters “She-devil, you” at her even though she’s a saint, and pulls it on. On the plus side, it’s a great mix of casual and fancy, especially with the collar and the black slacks he has on. 

Before he can ask if he needs a tie, Harry leans up off the bed, “You fucker! That’s mine!”

Looking down, Niall finally notices that the shirt is definitely a bit too big for Niall’s frame. Not that Niall is scrawny (he has awesome muscles because he plays guitar, works out, and plays football to help Louis train since Louis is first-string for their school’s team,) Harry is like a head taller than him and his chest is V-shaped and Niall’s is more straight up-and-down. He has some V-ness, but definitely not as much as that weirdo.

He catches Eleanor and Louis share a look, and discreetly rolls his blue eyes. They’re constantly thinking that something’s going on between him and Harry, since Niall’s one of the few gay members of the Frat and Harry’s openly bisexual, but they’re just really good friends. Well, ever since freshman year and they had a 101 class together, but then Harry needed a creepy guy to get away from him so he just started snogging him in the middle of the library where Niall was just trying to get a fucking book for his business class, dammit. 

“And now it’s mine.” Niall sticks his tongue out, buttoning the buttons in the right holes. “Eleanor, does this need a tie?”

“Nah, you look fine just like that.” She says, then starts fixing his hair. She’s a fashion major, with her own special interest in cosmetology and hair styling. So she constantly wants people to look their best. Which apparently includes Niall today.

“Stop it you!” He swats at her hands until she finally stops. “Am I okay for a maybe-date now?” 

“Oh god no.” (Eleanor)

“Fucking disgusting, honestly.” (Louis)

“Maybe if you put a bag over your head-” (Harry)

“Alright you fucks, I get it!” Niall finally huffs, smoothing his hands over his entire outfit until he can finally relax a bit. Then he unbuttons the top two buttons, rolls the sleeves over his wrist, re-buttons the second-highest button, checks himself out in the mirror, and then deems himself hit. He grabs his key and is about to slam the door shut when he hears, “You better tell us all about it, you Irish fucker!” 

And maybe he will.

He probably won’t, fuck his friends.

(Okay he will. Damn, they suck.)

\-----------------------

Zayn stood with his hands in his pockets, awaiting the arrival of Niall. He was nervous, not only because people were filing in to see his work, but because he had not stopped thinking about Niall since he met him at the Java Jitters a few days before. 

His fingers start to tap against the fabric on his thigh, and his want and urge for a cigarette is getting harder and harder to suppress even though smoking is bad and all that shit. 

He didn’t believe that the goosebumps rising up on his arms were from the cold when he saw Niall walking up to him in a loose-fitting collared shirt that looked like he had borrowed it from a man three times his size tucked into black slacks and paired with scuffed dress shoes. But he looked nice enough in his attire that Zayn found the darkness of the night to be a blessing from above when he blushed slightly as Niall made his way closer to him.

Niall was not so lucky with the darkness, since his skin was the color of snow, the red on his cheeks was very noticeable and, though Zayn was flattered, he pretended to not notice as Niall stopped in front of him and slipped his own hands into the pockets of his slacks.

They stood in a blissful silence for a moment as they both looked each other up and down. Zayn prayed that Niall liked his blue dress shirt that he also paired with black slacks and a very new pair of dress shoes because anyone who knows him knew that Zayn would never wear dress shoes in public at any other event in his life.

“Ya look like nice,” Niall said looking down at his worn dress shoes as if to hide the brand new flush of red on his heated cheeks. 

“So do you,” Zayn offered, smiling at the shorter boy as he grabbed onto Niall’s elbow and began to lead him inside. “I’d like to show you my work before too many people show up.

Niall just nodded his head and let Zayn lead him into the air-conditioned building. They were quiet as they passed by numerous people finishing up the last bits of their art and guests who were being offered drinks by men who had the size and stature to be football players. 

When the pair reached Zayn’s corner of the room, Niall gasped.

Zayn turned around worriedly, “Oh shit, what’s wrong?”

“Zayn,” Niall began, taking a shaky breath of air. “This is the most beautiful fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Zayn had drawn numerous pictures of his sisters, and had hung them all in a spiral surrounding by eloquently-drawn works that featured all of their favorite things, including the name of each sisters drawn into each of the faces of the young women.

“One day I wanna ask ya to draw me and well, I want it to look just like that.” Niall pointed to the picture of Zayn older sister, Doniya.

Zayn couldn’t help but let his heart swell with pride. Niall liked his drawings and he even wanted one of his own! He turned away to hide the smile that was evident on his face. He still wasn't very good at receiving compliments. Especially from cute Irish boys with blue eyes.

Zayn turned back to Niall and watched as the light-skinned boy admired the drawings of Zayn's sisters. Touching the paper as if they were made of glass and ran his fingers over the indentions in the paper. Zayn felt his heart melt when Niall turned his head back to him and sent him a brace-filled smile. Braces. How had Zayn not noticed that Niall had braces? But he liked them. It gave Niall this look of innocence that could maybe be ruined when he kissed him...

Whoa, where the fuck did that thought come from? Zayn shook his head to rid the image of himself running his tongue along the metal of Niall's teeth. 

He knew then when he let his eyes wander over the back of Niall's body, since he was turned away to look at one of the pictures of Safaa, and let his eyes stare too long at his ass that he was done for. But the night was still young and 8 o'clock was getting there quickly and Zayn had to be ready for the guests who were bound to come check out his art work.

So, he walked over to Niall and gently touched his now bare arm, because Niall had now rolled up his sleeves to his elbow (in an attempt to kill Zayn's heart? No one will ever know) and waited until the boy looked up at him. 

"We should probably stand to the side because guests will start coming soon." Zayn couldn't help but notice that Niall's eyes were more than just one shade of blue.

"Ya'd like me to stay wit ya?" Niall asked grinning while cocking his eyebrow. Zayn almost had a heart attack from the way that face made his stomach do backflips.

"Well, yeah." Zayn smiled as he and Niall made their way away from Zayn's work. "Maybe you can help me conduct business when the guest start to negotiate prices with me." He offers playfully.

"Ha! Funny ya should say dat! I’m a-" but Niall was interrupted by Zayn's professor, Professor Jacobs walking up to them with a large group of finely-dressed students and faculty in tow.

"And this here ladies and gentlemen is Zayn Malik's ‘Spiral of Love.’"

Niall giggled quietly (which was not as quiet as it should've been) and whispered to Zayn, "Spiral of Love? Corny much?"

Zayn couldn’t help the smile on his own face as he leaned down and whispered in back, " I wanted to call it The Spiral of Annoying Love, but Professor Jacobs said it was too ‘child-like.’ Whatever the fuck that means because I think The Spiral of Love is too ‘formal-like.’"

Niall laughed again as Professor Jacobs began the negotiation with the group, "I say 50 dollars should start us off well.."

"Bullshit!" Niall exclaimed loudly. "50 dollars for this fucking masterpiece? No, 100 dollars is the starting bid. Anyone wanna add more money to the table?"

A girl from the front row raised her hand and said, "150. Just look at the detail, you can see the detail of that one’s face” She points at Safaa’s, “so clearly, it's like he took a picture of her."

"175," A broad man from the back came forward.

"185!"

"200!"

"230!"

Zayn could not believe his ears; people were bidding on his work! As if this was an auction and they were bidding off a Michelangelo or something. It was so surreal, but Niall had actually started a mini riot in the middle of a gallery, mock or not.

"400 dollars!" 

"There we go, sir!" Niall exclaimed shaking the hand of the broad man who was now standing in front.

Zayn walked up right beside where Niall had walked up to the crowd and leaned down, " You do know this is a mock art gallery and I don't really get anything for the work, right?"

"Yeah, I figured," Niall said, turning to face him. "But I’m a business major and I know how to make people spend money, fake or not." He winked at Zayn as Zayn took in his words. 

Niall was a business major? He did not seen that coming. Not that Niall seemed stupid, but he had assumed these past few days that Niall was a sports major or a music or something other than a business major.

What a rush that spread through his heart, Niall was just getting better and better as time went on.

Just then Zayn noticed Niall was missing from beside him. He checked the crowd of people and didn't find him. The only place that he could think that he could be was outside so he quickly walked out there to try and find them. 

There Niall was, walking at a fast pace towards where the frat houses were. Zayn ran to catch up with him, shit. Now he wishes he didn’t skip gym in high school.

When what felt like forever (but was really just a few damn minutes,) Zayn caught up to Niall and grabbed the back of his over-large shirt. 

"Now where are you running off to?" Zayn huffed, so out of breath that he was surprised he could speak at all. 

Niall didn't say a word as he turned to look at Zayn angrily, "What's it fucking to ya? You're the one who thinks I'm stupid!"

What the damn hell was that supposed to mean? Zayn never said Niall was stupid!

"Babe, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't ya fucking ‘babe’ me, ya fucker. When I said I was a business major, ya got this surprised look on your face and got all quiet. Like you assumed that I wasn't ‘smart’ enough to be a business major. You-"

But he was cut off as Zayn pressed his lips to his. And he was not about to interrupt what had to be the best damn kiss he had ever received.

Zayn ran his tongue over Niall's lips tentatively and almost smiled when Niall granted access to his minty tasting mouth. He ran his tongue over Niall's braces and Niall broke the kiss. 

What happened next Zayn didn’t expect, Niall put his hands on his chest and gave him a hard shove. Then he turned to walk away. Zayn stood there in shock, until he ran after Niall's figure and tackled the boy to the ground. He turned Niall to face him and pressed his lips to Niall's once again.

The kiss was messy, but still the best thing either of the boys had ever experienced. 

"I"

Kiss.

"Don’t."

Kiss.

"Think”

Kiss.

“You’re stupid."

Zayn pressed his lips to Niall's for a longer moment until he pulled away to straddle Niall's waist, still leaning over the boy.

"Then why did you go all damn quiet when I told you my major?" Niall asked, leaning up on his elbows to kiss Zayn once again.

When Zayn pulled away, he said, "I was surprised, yeah, but not because I think you’re stupid but because I thought you’d do something more like music or sports."

"Well, I am minorin’ in music." Niall said, smiling up at Zayn.

"You just keep getting better and better." Zayn said as he leaned down once again to take Niall's lips as his own. He had just got Niall to lay his head back on the ground when a voice rang through the air, "Hey, fuckers. No sex on the lawn. Not after what happened with Darragh."

Zayn looked up to see a tall and thin man standing at the doorway, only glimpsing his silhouette.

"Fuck off, Sean. I'm trying to let a gorgeous man take advantage of me here." Niall said, pulling a blushing Zayn into one last good night kiss. "You shoul’ come ta my frat party next weekend." Was it just him, or was his accent a bit thicker?” 

"Why should I?" Zayn replied as he stood, bringing Niall up with him as the guy from the door, the guy Sean laughed and walked back inside the house.

"Because thar fun and I want a pretty young thing there." Niall wrapped his fingers around Zayn's waist and kissed his neck. "And I think you’d make that work."

"You should really check out this thing called a mirror sometime, Niall." Zayn said as he walked Niall to the front door of the house.

"And you should get back to your gallery," Niall laughed loudly, like he did in the coffee shop.

"Oh fucking shit!" Zayn exclaimed, kissing Niall's cheek quickly and sprinting off down the street.

"I’ll text you later! And ya betta come to the party!" Niall yelled as Zayn disappeared back to his mock-gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so to let you guys know, since two people are writing this, the main way you'll be able to tell if Ellen or Pepper writing, Ellen writes in present and Pepper writes in past. Ellen will try to fix, but she doesn't make any promises. xx Ellen+Pepper.
> 
> PS Guys, it's Pepper's Birthday, if you could wish her happy birthday in the comments, I'd be very grateful! --Ellen


	3. Dirty Frat Parties and Pretty Frat Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut finally ensues at Niall's frat's party

“Who dares request entrance to the Kappa Beta Gamma House before our party?” A cinnamon-hair-colored guy exclaims, swinging the door open not 5 seconds after Zayn knocks. Zayn can’t tell if he’s drunk already or just weird. Well, the party doesn’t start for like an hour, but guys who go to frat parties are usually there to get shit-faced, however early.

The black-haired boy immediately regrets the decision to show once the drunk-but-maybe-not-drunk guy scopes him out, eyeing him up and down to see what he’s worth.

Why did Niall even want him to show up this early? For fuck’s sake, it’s awkward as hell. 

He thought back to when he and Niall were getting their daily coffee. As an unspoken rule since the gallery kiss, Zayn and Niall have been meeting at Java Jitters at the same time and get the same orders and sit in the same place and usually the same things happen: Niall talks about anything and everything while Zayn manages to multi-task and listen while sketching, all while throwing his two-cents in when it’s necessary. Then one long goodbye kiss when the boys finally decided to part for the day.

But the other day, it was different. Niall was there before him, and his left leg was bouncing up and down.

“Hey Niall-” He started to say, but Niall interrupted him. 

“So ya know that party I told ya about?” Niall blurted out, “I want you to come earlier. I told you 8 but you should show up at 7.” He said, his cheeks a light pink. Zayn quickly caught on that the poor pale and Irish lad pretty much blushed at everything, so he didn’t pay it much mind.

Zayn blinked, confused. Why would Niall want him to do that? But, before he can think otherwise, he said, “Sure.”

“Sweet! I really need help settin’ up, all the American football players will be at this huge away game in the city, so like half of us are gone. And you’re talented with art shit, so you’d be good with that stuff, right?”

Zayn just nodded, because Niall started babbling near the end there with apparent nervousness. “Yeah, sure. Sounds cool.” He says like he gets invited to frat parties all the time, when he’s only ever seen them in movies or on TV.

“Awesome! Thanks mate!” Niall said, grabbing his phone to text someone and Zayn couldn’t help but frown because, fuck, did he just get mate-zoned? 

Zayn realized that the maybe-drunk guy is still staring at him while he’s been zoning out, so he decides to introduce himself, “I’m Zayn. Niall’s friend.”

The guy’s eyes widen and he gets a smirk on his face. “Oh really. Welcome, Zayn, Niall’s _friend_. Your _friend_ is expecting you. I’m Louis.” Suddenly sounding sober, Louis shoves his hand into Zayn’s. “One second.” He turns away and faces the door to call, “NIIII-YAAAALLLLLL! Zaaaayn’s here!” He drags out, a childish tone in his voice.

Insanely quickly, Niall bounds down the stairs, wearing a bro-tank with the American flag on it that made his arms look fucking fantastic, jeans that were loose around his legs but tight around his ass (thank fucking god for that,) and a snapback turned backwards his little blond curls peeking out and the whole combination is insanely fucking hot.

“Not a fuckin’ word, Tomlinson.” Niall mutters to Louis, but Zayn still hears. Niall turns back to Zayn and gives him a dazzling smile full of teeth and braces. “Heya, Zayn. Mind helpin’ me set up da bar?” 

“Sure,” Zayn says, not catching the little look that Louis gives him as he decides to follow Niall, probably for his own safety.

Two hours later, and the party is fucking on. Only a bit tipsy after two beers and a shot of something that tasted awful, Zayn has been practically glued to Niall’s side the entire night.

He’d say it was because he didn’t know anybody else, but that wasn’t exactly true.

Zayn’s seen a couple of the frat guys and more of the girls in the classes for his English minor. And he was introduced to Louis Tomlinson, later him again with his girlfriend Eleanor Calder, and everyone’s apparent-friend Harry Styles. 

But Niall doesn’t seem to mind, so Zayn stays by his side.

A song comes on that Zayn just has to dance to, even though he’d never even attempt to dance stone-cold sober. He wraps his fingers around Niall’s wrist and pulls him close. There’s some space between them as they dance to a great grinding song, but that space seems to disappear as they dance closer and closer.

Soon, all pretenses drop and they start dancing against each other, hips rolling against the other’s and there’s no visible space and, god, Zayn’s already pretty hard. Niall’s guitar-calloused hand cups his face and pulls him in for a hot kiss filled with tongue and the mingling taste of alcohol.

Zayn, in a bold attempt for himself, licks at Niall’s tongue while they grind and Niall groans loudly into his mouth and it’s _so fucking hot_.

Niall lets go of his face and pulls away. “Upstairs.” His breath is hot against Zayn’s face, but Zayn couldn’t give less of a fuck as he follows Niall upstairs.

The door is slammed and locked as soon as they enter and they manage to make it to Niall’s bed, Niall sitting with Zayn straddled on top of him. Shirts fly off, and Zayn’s fingers try to undo Niall’s buckle when Niall holds his hand away from his hips and breaks the kiss.

“Fuck, Zayn.” Niall exhales, “Do you want this?” He asks and, while Zayn finds this endearing, his urge to be fucked by Niall is winning over all other feelings.

“Yes, oh god, yes.” Zayn lets out a moan as Niall bites a hickey onto his collarbone after hearing that first “yes.” 

“You sure, Zayn?” Niall murmurs, letting his tongue roam over one of the tattoos on his collarbone. 

“Yes, I’m fucking sure. I need you inside me, Niall. Now.” He practically whines, his head falling back as he craves the attention Niall’s tongue is giving him.

He pouts as Niall turns away, but gets a _thank god_ expression on his face when he sees that Niall did that to get lube.

“Pants off, lay down on da bed.” Niall says, accent thick with want as he stands to rid himself of his jeans.

Zayn follows his orders, pressing his head into Niall’s pillow and managing to somehow still smell him. 

Niall’s fingers pull off his boxers slowly, peeling them off until Zayn’s wearing nothing and his dick is just hard against his stomach, with nothing to help him out.

He almost whimpers when he sees Niall get three fingers slicked with lube and finally pushes one inside him.

“Oh fuck oh god.” He flings his head back further into the pillow; the mix of the pain and the amazingness almost deadly as Niall works the finger in farther. It’s been too long since he’s had sex and Niall’s almost about to make him cum just from his fucking fingers.

Methodically, like this needs to be done step by step, Niall works the finger more until he deems Zayn ready for another one, scissoring him open with the precision of a pre-med student when he adds that second finger.

Surprisingly, he pushes the third one in, seeming to lose his patience as he fucks his fingers into Zayn’s ass.

“God, so tight, Zayn. Gonna feel great around my dick.” Niall murmurs more to himself, but the words and thick accent have a great effect on Zayn, so he moans.

“Ni-Niall, I’m ready. Please, fuck me. God, I need it. I need your big dick in me, please.” He pushes his hips down onto the fingers, trying to get whatever he can into his ass because he _fucking needs it_.

With a slight smirk on his face, Niall pulls his fingers out slowly, letting his fingers catch on Zayn’s rim, causing the art major to whimper.

When Niall takes off his boxers, Zayn can’t help but stare at his dick. He has no idea how long or how thick it is, but it’s pretty huge. He’s definitely never had something big like that in his ass before.

Niall reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out a condom, expertly rolling it over his hard dick, and moaning at the contact. 

He slicks the condom-covered cock in lube and gets it pressed to Zayn’s entrance.

Their eyes lock, with Niall looking so fucking pretty above him, and he says, “Ready, Z?”

Not even registering the nickname, Zayn just nods and digs his fingers into Niall’s biceps as if to say, _if you don’t put that dick in me I swear to god_ -

He doesn’t even have to finish the thought because Niall is finally entering him and it feels so fucking great, albeit painful because, fuck, Niall’s huge.

“Oh Niall, shit, yes.” Zayn mutters, forehead pressing against Niall’s collarbone as the blond bottoms out. 

Niall waits for him to adjust, and when Zayn nods, Niall starts a steady but hard rhythm of fucking into him and it feels so good.

“Harder.” He breathes out.

“What was that, Zayn?” Niall says, pretending he can’t hear as he angles his hips to find Zayn’s prostate.

“Harder!” He says, louder, but all previous drunk-bravado gone. Probably fucked out of him by Niall’s thrusts.

“Still can’t hear you.” Niall has a cocky, shit-eating grin on his face. Zayn bets he’s damn proud for reducing him to this.

Managing to time his exclamation with Niall’s new angle, Zayn shouts, “Harde-OH FUCK NIALL.” As he hits his prostate dead on, no longer just brushing it.

Positioning his hands by Zayn’s head, Niall fucks into that spot over and over and getting progressively harder.

This goes on for a blissful amount of time before Zayn starts to feel a tight coil in his stomach and he wants, _needs_ to cum.

“Fuck, Niall, I’m gonna cum. Shit.” He moans as he feels himself get closer. 

“Yeah, Zayn? Gonna cum? Gonna cum from my dick?” Niall murmurs into his ear, somehow managing to fuck into Zayn with the same intensity all while reaching down and wrapping his hand around Zayn’s leaking cock.

“Y-yeah, oh god.” 

“Scream my name. Let everyone know 'm fuckin' ya.” Niall orders again, fucking into Zayn’s prostate with one harsh thrust and tightening his hand around his cock and Zayn can’t help it, it, he cums over Niall’s and his own chest.

“NIALL! HOLY FUCK!” He screams, hopefully drowned out by the music of the party that’s still going on downstairs. Shortly after, Niall groans out Zayn’s name and almost collapses on top of him from the intensity of his orgasm.

Niall pulls out of Zayn, causing him to whimper slightly at the emptiness and the slight pain, and ties the condom up to throw in the nearby trash can. 

Niall makes to get up out of the bed, but Zayn tugs on his arm, " Where are you going?"

"Ta get ya a wet washcloth." Niall replies smiling down at Zayn.

"No, baby, I’m fine. Just get my t shirt and come fucking cuddle with me." Niall laughs as he leans over the bed and grabs a t shirt from the ground, handing it over to Zayn.

Zayn takes the t shirt from Niall as Niall tries to comfortably lay next to Zayn on the small twin sized bed. Zayn wipes the drying cum off his body and throws the t-shirt back on the floor, curling up into Niall's side.

"That’was the best fuck I‘ve ever had," Niall says, turning onto his side to get a good look at Zayn's face.

"Same here. I feel well-fucked... and hungry," Zayn admits, thanking the high heavens for the dark room, so Niall wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

Niall laughs, turning around completely away from Zayn and opening his bedside drawer. He pulls out a bag of chips and turns back over to face Zayn.

"I always keep spare food in me room. ‘Cause once you really get ta know me, you’ll realize I eat like a fuckin’ horse." Niall says, opening the bag of chips and putting it in between Zayn and himself.

Zayn reaches into the bag and grabs a handful of the delicious chips, giggling as he watches Niall mouth the words to the song being blasted from the speakers downstairs.

"You know this song?" Zayn says through a mouthful of chips, his voice light and teasing.

"Hey! Katy Perry is the shit and her song ‘Dark Horse’ is the best song ever!" Niall says, sending Zayn a playful-scolding glare.

"I'm just kidding. This song is pretty okay; I just don't really like pop music." Zayn says, folding up the now empty bag of chips into an airplane and throwing it straight into the small trash can next to Niall's bed.

"You don't?" Niall asks, frowning while also trying not to look too impressed by Zayn's handiwork.

"Nah. Just never got into it really." Zayn shrugs. "What kind of music do you listen too?"

"Everythin’! Michael Buble, Eagles, and just _everythin’_. You?" 

"Usher," Zayn says smiling, but his smile drops when Niall laughs. "Why are you laughing?" 

"Because Usher is so overrated!" Niall says, continuing to laugh.

Zayn's mouth drops to the floor, "What?! Oh my god! Usher is the fucking best!"

"Fuck no," Niall says, leaning over to kiss Zayn's lips sleepily. "But let's not argue over it, ‘specially since we all know the Eagles are the best."

Zayn starts to argue, but gets distracted by Niall's lips pressing to his once again. They both lie down as the music blasting through the house begins to quiet, telling them that it was very late in the night- actually, early in the morning.

Zayn's last thought as he cuddles up to Niall was that he could get used to this.

And that just happened to be Niall’s last thought too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the song was (that inspired the grinding scene) then YouTube search "Hollywood Undead Pigskin" and then enjoy-- Ellen :D


	4. Morning Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Zayn wakes up in a different bed than his with a slight headache, sore ass and his first thought is, “ _What the fuck happened?_ ” 

But then he glances over at the sleeping Niall next to him and he can’t help but smile and think, “ _Oh_ that’s _what happened._ ”

He glances over at the clock on Niall’s roommate’s bedside table, since Niall doesn’t have one of course, and sees it’s already 9:30. Thank god, it’s a Saturday. His stomach rumbles slightly and he realizes he’s fucking hungry.

Zayn looks back over at Niall, who’s out like a light, and frowns. 

He doesn’t want Niall to wake up in an empty bed, so he can’t leave without him. And he looks so cute asleep so he can’t do something drastic to wake him up. 

He gets a mischievous smirk on his face and slowly removes the covers from Niall’s small bed. The Irish lad is still naked from last night, and he has morning wood.

Before he can think better of it, Zayn gently wraps his fingers around Niall's cock and slowly lets his fingers glide up and down the shaft from tip to balls and back. 

Niall shifts a bit and lets out a low moan, but he doesn't seem awake yet so it looks like Zayn will have to increase his attack.

Leaning his face over Niall's dick, he slowly wraps his mouth around the tip, sucking on it and playing with it with his tongue. His fingers go to the balls to fondle them as he works Niall's big dick farther into his mouth. It's a bit of a stretch for his throat, but nothing he can't handle.

Gazing up at the blond, hoping to find him awake, Zayn can't help but feel discouraged at the fact that even with more than half of Niall's dick down his throat, he's still not awake.

Zayn quickly deep-throats Niall, moaning at the way the weight of his cock rests on his tongue and does all he can to work Niall up. He has one hand playing with his balls, one hand wrapped around the base and pumping him both slowly and quickly, his tongue is lapping at what it can, his gag reflex is acting up a bit with a dick pretty much touching the back of his throat, and his cheeks hollow. 

Almost about to give up since he’s still not awake, Zayn starts to pull away but then feels long fingers tangle themselves in his short, probably unruly hair and force him to keep his head there as Niall's hips slowly start to move off the bed.

"Oh fuck, Zayn." Niall's accent is thick with sleep and arousal as he slowly starts to fuck Zayn's mouth, waiting for some kind of noise or signal to see if he should stop. But Zayn only lets out a slightly-choked moan, which Niall rightfully takes as a sign to continue, all while moaning curse words and Zayn's name in a thick Irish accent. 

This would normally go on for longer, probably, but Niall was already pretty hard when Zayn woke up and Zayn happens to be amazingly gifted at giving blowjobs, the black-haired boy can start to feel Niall tense and pick up his pace, anxious for release.

"Oh shit, Z, I'm cumming- oh- FUCK." Niall groans out, exploding into Zayn's mouth. 

Zayn chokes a little as Niall manages to push his cock deeper into his throat, along with his cum, but he takes it as best he can before he has to pull off in order to swallow properly. 

“Fuck, Z, that was so fuckin’ hot.” Niall exhales, trying to get his breathing back in rhythm as Zayn moves back to lie down next to him.

“‘Z?’” Zayn questions, looking Niall in the eye. 

Niall shrugs, trying to be nonchalant after that amazing orgasm. “Yeah, ‘Z.’ D’ya not like or summat?” 

“No I like it.” Zayn reassures with a smile, then he gets an idea. “If I get to call you ‘Ni.’”

Niall smiles back at him, “Sounds fair.” After they just stare at each other in comfortable silence, he looks down at Zayn’s cock, which is half-hard from the morning, neglect, and sucking Niall. “Need a ‘lil help there?” 

Before waiting for an answer, Niall starts to leave over Zayn’s dick. Zayn tries to say that No, he doesn’t have to- but then he takes half of Zayn into his mouth damn near instantaneously.

“Oh _fuck_ , Ni.” Zayn groans, already lacing his fingers through Niall’s fluffy hair to pull him down deeper.

They both jump when the door is loudly pounded on, Niall releasing Zayn’s dick with a dirty _pop!_

“Alright, you fuckers! I’ve been waiting for 9 fucking hours for my room back and you’re about to go at it again?! _Fuck. No._ ”

“Give us 5 minutes, Tomlinson!” Niall shouts.

Zayn raises an eyebrow at Niall teasingly, “Just five minutes, huh?” 

“You may be pretty fuckin’ good at suckin’ dick, Malik. But I might give you a run for your money.” The Irish lad says with a smirk as he lowers his mouth back down to Zayn’s cock.

  
*********  


Later in the afternoon, after the boys finished their “job” after being interrupted by the ever annoying Louis, they found themselves in the local park. They were sitting under a big oak tree, because Niall had insisted that sitting on the ground would make the trip more “romantic.” Zayn thought he was just fucking crazy, but went along with it anyway. 

So here they were, Zayn is sat between Niall's spread out legs while he sketches and Niall playing lowly on his guitar.The grass was wet on their bums and Zayn was constantly squirming to try to get comfortable.

“Was I too hard on you last night, Z?” Niall says, Zayn being able to hear the smirk on that fucking smug boys face.

Zayn rolled his eyes at Niall’s words, “How could your small dick be hard on me?”

Zayn smiled as Niall gasped, “That’s not what you were fuckin’ saying last night... and this morning, you arsehole!”

“Maybe I was just trying to make you feel better about yourself because you have such a great personality?” Zayn turns to look at Niall to see his face in a hard line.

“So all the screamin’ you were doin’ was just for fun and not for the fact that my dick was tearing you apart and you were fucking lovin’ it?” Niall says, watching as Zayn’s facade almost fails him. 

Zayn says with a suppressed smirk, “Maybe I’m just an amazing actor. I wanted to be one once, you know.”

Niall didn’t say a word as Zayn reached over his guitar to attach his lips to any part of Niall’s skin, getting his earlobe since Niall had turned his face away from Zayn’s advancing lips.

“Oh, baby, I’m just kidding. You have an amazing, big dick. So don’t be mad. I’m sorry.”

Niall turns his face back to Zayn’s, smirking. “You know the only way for me to forgive you is if we have sex again, and you ride me this time because you get to do all the work for being so mean to me.”

“But where would we go?” Zayn asks.

“Back to your place, didn’t you mention after brekkie that you have a roommate who’s out tonight? We should go take full advantage of that,” Niall says all this with a very big smile on his face.

“Fine. Fine. Let me just pack my things and then we can go.” Zayn says, knowing that he is defeated.

He picks up all his things as Niall flings his guitar over his shoulder and grabs Zayn’s hand as they begin to walk in the direction of the university.

They walked in silence with Niall swinging their hands in between their two bodies. Holding hands wasn't exactly new to the boys, they did it sometimes at Java Jitters, but it still made Zayn's heart pound in his chest erratically.

“Do you want to go get some coffee before we go to your dorm?” Niall asks while they are getting closer to school grounds.

“Sure,” Zayn replies while he brings Niall’s hand up to his lips to kiss it.

They begin in the direction of Java Jitters. 

“I have a joke for ya,” Niall says pulling Zayn’s arm to bring him closer.

“Sure what is it?” Zayn sighs, letting Niall put his arm around his waist.

“Why does a Moon-rock taste better than an Earth-Rock?”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a little _meteor._ ” Niall then began to laugh loudly drawing the attention of people around them.

Zayn was having to hide the smile on his face when he said, “That is the fucking dumbest shit I have ever heard in my life.”

“What? My brother texted it to me yesterday and I thought that this was the perfect time to tell you it!” Niall says, huffing through his fading laughs. 

“Is this what being with you is gonna be like? Lame jokes and loud laughs?” Zayn’s eyes went wide as soon as he said it. He had just implied that he and Niall were together and neither of them had even discussed the subject yet. He tried to take his hand out of Niall’s grip, but Niall only held on tighter.

“Why are you trying so hard to get away?” Niall asks, looking at Zayn as if he was crazy. It seems that he had not taken in Zayn’s words and Zayn was perfectly fine with that for now.

“Just have a scratch on my nose and my other hand is kinda occupied by my things,” he gestured down to his drawing notebook and pens in his hands.

“Oh, Z, I’ll get it.” Niall stopped them in their tracks and reached his hand up to scratch Zayn’s nose lightly. Dark skin is really a life saver, because Zayn had never blushed so much at once in his life.

They began walking again, Niall still swinging their arms between them. Zayn’s mind was wandering as they walked. Had Niall not heard what he said or had he bluntly ignored it? Did Niall not want to be with Zayn or was Zayn just being his normal paranoid self?

When they reached Java Jitters, Niall dropped Zayn’s hand to open the door for him, “After you.” Niall smiled at Zayn as Zayn passed him by.

“Hello, welcome to Java Jitters!” The perky blonde female cashier said, smiling at both of the boys. “What can I get you?

“I'll have-” But Zayn was interrupted by Niall. 

“He'll have a vanilla soy skinny latte and I will have three of those scones right there…”

But the rest of Niall’s words were drained by Zayn’s thoughts. Niall had learned his order, and though that seemed like something so little to remember, no one else had ever learned anything about him like that before.

Zayn knew then that he DID want to be with Niall, in every way possible, in every emotion possible. As he watched Niall beat him to his wallet and pull out his debit card and shout out triumphantly as the cashier smiled and ran his card through. He saw himself spending a little more time with this boy, maybe not forever, no not yet. But he at least saw the rest of the year and maybe even the next.

He smiled externally and felt proud internally while he and Niall sat in their usual spot in the back and he even forgot to pull out his notebook and begin to draw, because really the best masterpiece was right in front of him. He laughed when Niall told him another lame joke (What washes up on tiny beaches? Microwaves) and he grabbed onto Niall’s hand as soon as the boy set it on the table.

And later when they reached Zayn’s dorm and Niall had marveled about just how clean it was, Zayn laid Niall down on his tiny twin bed, surrounded by four walls full of Zayn’s drawings. And slowly undressed the boy and himself marveling on how Niall’s skin shone in the little light that came through the slightly open curtains of the window next to his bed. And how he felt as he rode Niall slowly and listened to the grunts of pleasure and groans of joyful pain come from the slightly-bruised lips from an earlier makeout session. 

When they finished (with both boys yelling the other's name), Zayn lay himself on Niall’s chest and no matter how cliche it was, he listened to the sounds of Niall’s heart begin to evenly beat again after his high and he knew. He just knew. That in this room, dorm room number 1315, he liked Niall Horan. More than a friend or even a fuck-buddy, like he'd done before. He wanted him in any way possible, but hopefully in a relationship-committed-monogamous way. 

And it kind of hit him like a freight train, especially after knowing him for only a bit more than a month, but Zayn knew it was true.


	5. Kiss, Grease, Marcel, Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at the Frat House

“You guys throw a lot of parties.” Zayn replies when Niall is talking a mile-a-minute about the new Halloween party they’re throwing for, you guessed it, Halloween.

"Duh, we're da best frat on da Row." Niall says, obviously. "So it's one of those plus-one secret parties kinda, and... well..." He trails off then rushes to spit the rest out, "And Harry _really_ wants ta go and Lou already asked El so-"

"You're taking Harry?" Zayn asks with a frown, the unspoken instead of me? hanging in the air. He doesn't really know why he's upset about it. It's not like he and Niall were official anyway. Even after what happened at the park and Zayn's dorm, they never really defined what they were. Too close to be just fuck-buddies, too kinda-monogamous to be friends with benefits, and too horny to be just friends. Whatever they're doing, it's without discussion: work, sketch/play guitar, school, fuck, party, drink coffee, and talk. 

And Zayn's a bit miffed because he's heard that Harry and Niall have a bit of a history, and now they're going to be dates at a frat party together? He heard they had _sex_ in the library. What if Zayn's losing Niall?

He can't deal with seeing them together at the party, so thank god Niall says, "You can bring someone though. You've hung-out there the past three weeks that everyone adores ya, so no one will mind." So now Zayn won't have to watch them together all by himself.

"Okay, I'll bring Liam." Zayn tries to be casual, but on the inside he's so fucking thankful he has this backup.

Niall freezes at Liam's name. The Irish lad has never met Zayn's dorm-mate, but he doesn't like him. They're both gay and _living together_ (if you live in the dorms sophomore year, you can pick your roommate so this was _intentional_ ) and a third of the time Zayn talks, it's about something he and Liam did either a long time ago as kids or just recently. And now that guy is going to be his Zayn's plus-one?

Did he just think "his Zayn's?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he probably wants to show off his costume," Zayn says with a shrug, "He'd love to go." Niall looks up like a deer in headlights, _What the fuck will his costume be?_

\----------

"I. Am. BATMAN." Liam says in a gravelly voice, stepping out their tiny closet decked out in an amazing Batman costume.

"Wow, Jade did a fucking fantastic job with that. Damn." Zayn says, eyeing his best friend up and down. "You could rival Christian Bale."

"I so owe that girl." Liam looks down at himself, then back at Zayn. "What are you going as anyway? You still haven't told me."

"One of the guys from Kiss. The one with the star on his eye." Zayn says, gesturing vaguely at his face. "They're pretty rad, I can't stop listenin' to their stuff." He grabs some hair gel and makes his hair stick out a bit so it's neither flat or in a quiff, instead looking like a rockstar.

"Pretty crappy job if you ask me." Liam says, eyeing the fact that Zayn has no makeup on.

"I didn't." Zayn retort, adjusting his black v-neck that's only slightly douchey, and tight black jeans because there is no way in fuck that he's wearing leather. Especially near his dick. "Perrie is coming over to help with the makeup." He defends himself.

"That'll probably work out better." Liam offers, always the sweetheart.

"Should be." Speak of the devil, the door to their dorm is mercilessly knocked on.

"Zaynie! I have my own party to go to! Answer the fucking door!" Perrie whines from the other side of the door.

Zayn opens the door, a smile the mix of genuine and saccharine, because he loves Perrie like a sister but not at this moment. "Perrie, how are you?"

Perrie grabs his wrist and leads him to the dorm bathrooms, "No time for pleasantries, Art Boy. I have 10 minutes to make your ass a rockstar, so we better start quickly. He'll meet you soon, Batman!" She calls at Liam, who's probably checking himself out in the mirror and spouting famous quotes in that gravelly-Batman voice.

\-------

"Harreh?! Open ya bloody door, we have to be there in 5 minutes!" Niall shouts, knocking on the door to Harry's apartment.

The boy in question smoothly opens the door, wearing a tight button-up, vest, slacks, and glasses with his hair slicked back. 

"The fuck are you?" Niall stares at the boy in confusion. Like he often does, but this time is more pronounced.

"Well, I was trying to be Clark Kent but now I look like some dork named Marcel." He looks down at himself, adjusting his vest.

"Where'd you get Marcel from?"

"The monkey on _Friends_."

"Well, it's accurate."

"Fuck you."

"Lose the vest, then you're a better candidate." 

"Good idea." As Harry loses the vest, he says, "What are you anyway?"

"The guy with the tongue from Kiss." Niall sticks his tongue out for emphasis once Harry's got the vest off, his face caked in white gunk and some black gunk around his eyes that Eleanor did. 

"Why?" 

"Zayn kept playing their shit while we hung out in his dorm and he drew, and they were pretty badass, and this was pretty simple so….. yeah."

"How is your boyfriend anyway?" Harry says as he locks his door behind him so they can leave. 

Niall freezes mid-step before he goes back to normal, "Zayn's not my boyfriend."

"Sure he isn't." Harry rolls his eyes. "C'mon let's go."

Half an hour later, the party is pretty much set up because everyone was able to help, especially Niall, Harry, Sean ( _Magic Mike_ character,) Darragh (early 20th century baseball player,) Josh (Tom Cruise’s character from _Risky Business_ ,) and Louis + Eleanor (who are Danny and Bad Girl Sandy from _Grease_.) 

The front door opens, before other guests are supposed to show up, and Niall brightens because he knows it's Zayn since he told him to show up early. Again. So he rushes to the front of the house from the back.

"Aquaman was totally the worst DC character." Zayn's voice says, carrying throughout the frat house. 

"No, I'm sorry, you're wrong. It was obviously B'wana Beast." Another voice, probably Liam's, says.

Excited to see Z, Niall walks a bit quicker and then spots him and a guy in a full-on Batman costume standing near the door. And then he gets a better look at Zayn’s costume, bursting into laughter.

Zayn turns to look at him and laughs, almost keeling over at this.

“Holy fuck, look at you.” Niall walks over. They’re different Kiss members, but obviously similar.

“Look at _you_. I didn’t know you liked Kiss.” 

“I didn’t! Well, until ya played their album when we hung out. I liked it and they looked cool, so yeah.” Niall says, then eyes the tall bloke in the (unfortunately) impressive costume. “‘Sup, Batman?”

Batman extends his hand, which Niall stares at for a split second before he shakes it. “Hey. You must be Niall. I’m Liam, Zayn’s roommate. Nice to finally meet you.”

“Nice t’a meet ya.” Niall partially lies, then turns back to Zayn. “Thanks for showin’ up early. Want a drink?” He offers them both, because he’s a good host. “We got beer, more beer, Patron for shots-”

“Oh, I’ll have a beer.” Zayn says, shoving his hands into the pockets of his tight-as-fuck jeans that Niall can’t wait to get into- what?

When Niall turns to Liam, Liam shakes his head, “Nah, I can’t drink.”

Before Niall can say anything about that, Harry, who was probably eavesdropping, walks over, “You don’t drink? Why the hell not?”

“He has a kidney thing.” Zayn explains. 

“Oh well, we have water. Come with me, I’ll get you some.” Harry leads Liam away, leaving Zayn and Niall alone at the front of the house. 

“I can’t believe we both thought of this.” Zayn says, eying Niall up and down with twinkling bright eyes. “Black hair works on you.” He adds with a wink.

“No it doesn’t, Z.” Niall laughs, shaking it about around his face to prove his point. It probably just makes him look paler, but he can't help but blush a bit and hope his white makeup covers it. "But yeah, it's a bit weird-"

"Look at you two lovebirds!" Louis shouts as he walks into the room with his arm around Eleanor, who's wearing a leather catsuit that matches Lou's leather jacket. "Matching and shit, it's adorable. Really."

"'T'was actually an accident." Niall shrugs, trying not to freak out about the whole "lovebird" thing because he and Zayn hadn't defined themselves yet. and he didn't want to rush him since Zayn's all quiet and shy and adorable... _okay stop._

Niall decides to turn it back on them, since Eleanor has an annoying smirk on her face that definitely has something to do with him and Zayn, "Nice catsuit, El. Did you paint that on or-"

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly, "Wouldn't you like to know, Horan?" 

Before Niall can say anything else, Sean and Darragh finally walk over, shouting, "The party's about to start, open the fucking door!" Which Zayn nicely does as the two frat boys enter the front foyer, blatantly staring at Eleanor up and down.

"Nice outfit, babe." Sean says.

"If you could wear that every time you came over, then-" Darragh starts, but Louis interrupts him.

"Fuck off, boys." He says pointedly, tightening his fingers at El's waist, causing the girl to give him an "AWW" look up at him.

"C'mon, let's get you that beer." Niall offers, wrapping his fingers around Zayn's wrist comfortably to lead him to the kitchen.

An hour later and pleasantly buzzed (Zayn makes sure Niall doesn't binge drink anymore,) the two boys are grinding to the beat of one of the pulsating songs when Zayn turns to whisper in Niall's ear, "I haven't seen Li in a bit, mind helping me find him?"

Niall tries not to sigh and just nods. They hold hands as they walk around the house, but just to make sure they don't lose each other in the masses.

They're walking passed a closet in one of the upstairs hallways (the frat house is pretty fucking huge,) when they hear a loud groan of "HARRY" from inside.

Niall chuckles loudly and sing-songs, "Harry's getting _laaaaaiiiiiid._ "

Zayn pauses, "I... I think that was Liam."

Like creeps or perverts, they both listen outside the door until they hear a "Oh god, yes please" and even Niall can tell that the noises are coming for the polite boy dressed as Batman. 

“And you’re okay with that?” Niall check hesitantly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Zayn says, then pauses. “Do you actually think I’d have a problem with my best friend being gay?” Before Niall can defend himself, Zayn tipsily barrels on, “Really? Your dick was in my ass and you think I have a problem with my best friend probably doing the same in there?”

Niall tries not to drunkenly laugh and be serious, “No I just thought you and Liam-”

“Me and Liam what?” Zayn looks so confused and so is Niall and it’s just confusing. 

Niall blurts, “Were dating! Or seein’ each other!”

“Why the fuck would you think that?” 

“You _live_ to’geh’er! And you talk about him all the fuckin’ time-”

“What about you and Harry, huh? I heard you two fucked in the library freshman year and now he’s your _date_?” 

“We just kiss’d! Some douche kept hittin’ on him so I helped ‘im!” Niall shouts. “I don’t like him like that!”

“And I don’t like Liam! Not like that. I like you. Just you!” Zayn yells then stands still when he realizes _shit I said that out loud_. 

Niall pauses too, then gets a wide smile on his face that reveals most of his braces. “I like you too. Jus' you.” They stand in silence, until Niall speaks crassly, “Wanna fuck the anger out of us?”

Zayn can’t help but let out a breathy chuckle, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Next thing they know, they’re locking the door to Louis and Niall’s room and taking their clothes off, save for their boxers. Niall grabs Zayn close and pulls him in for a kiss that causes both of their knees to go a bit weak.

When they pull away, they both giggle because their makeup is smeared on the other’s face.

“Since my makeup’s already fucked up...” Niall murmurs with a shrug, voice low and accent thick, as he lowers to his knees and slowly pulls off Zayn’s boxers, throwing them off somewhere.

“Oh god.” Zayn exhales, throwing his head back as Niall takes him into his throat.

The thing with Zayn, when he gives blowjobs, is that he’s methodical and he has an exact list of things he does to make the guy ( _Niall_ ) go crazy.

Niall, on the other hand, can deepthroat right off the back. So he just does that.

They both work.

Niall licks and sucks and takes Zayn deep into his mouth, causing the taller boy to groan and moan Niall’s name constantly.

Just as he’s about to come, Niall starts to pull away, tutting, “Nuh-uh, Z. Not yet-”

Zayn actually fucking _whimpers_ , and it’s hot, then says, “Please, I need it I need to cum let me cum Ni please.” 

“Alright.” Niall smiles languidly and instantly deepthroats him, using his hand to play with his balls. Zayn can’t help but cum down Niall’s throat.

Happily swallowing, Niall licks his lips, causing Zayn to groan again. “You sure you wanna keep goin’?” Niall asks. Zayn nods, eyes fluttering shut. “‘Kay, let’s open you up, Z.” 

The blond Irishman grabs the nearby lube and figures, since Zayn’ll be sensitive, that it’s best to go slowly and starts working the first lubed-up finger in centimeter by centimeter, like he did the first time they had sex.

“Fuck.” Zayn lets out a low moan.

“Too sensitive?” Niall checks, about to pull his finger out when Zayn frantically shakes his head.

“N-no I like it, keep going.” Zayn tries to push down more on Niall’s fingers, so he takes the hint and works him open.

Niall decides he’s ready after he comfortably has three fingers in him and says, “Alright, Zayn. Hands and knees.” Zayn follows, wincing a bit, as Niall rolls a condom over his dick and lubes it.

Feeling Niall’s amazing cock against his entrance, Zayn lets out a sexy whimper-like moan and starts moving his hips back to get him inside him.

Smirking devilishly, Niall pulls away a bit and leans in Zayn’s ear to whisper, “You want my cock in your arse? Gonna havta beg for it.” 

Zayn groans but complies, “Oh god, Ni. I need your big, thick cock in my ass. I need it.”

Niall presses the tip in, the grips Zayn’s hip tight in his hands so he can’t push back. “What’s the magic word, Z?”

“ _Please_.” Zayn practically shouts, and another yell escapes his lips when Niall quickly pushes in. “Oh god, Niall!”

Niall starts a harsh and quick pace, fucking into Zayn’s prostate, now familiar with it.

Unabashedly, they’re both already pretty close after just a while of fucking. Zayn’s been near enough to the edge since the first finger was inside him, and Niall fucking loves his position and the power rush he gets from all the control.

Zayn’s moans start drowning out the sounds of their skin slapping together and it’s really hot and Niall really wants to cum but Zayn has to cum first. 

Without warning, Niall twists Zayn onto his back, without pulling out, and slams just as hard into his prostate and wraps his hand around Zayn’s sensitive cock and gives a couple of harsh tugs.

“Fuck! NIALL!” Zayn shouts and cums over his stomach as Niall spills into the condom, still pounding into Zayn, just not as hard.

After pulling out, Niall ties up the condom and tosses it in the nearby bin and leans over to kiss Zayn. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

Zayn twists to get comfortable, whining a bit. “Shit, my ass is already sore.” Niall, feeling a bit guilty, wipes the cum off of Zayn’s stomach with a nearby bro-tank he can wash later and rubs his shoulder. The black-haired boy finally turns on his side, pressed against Niall, and sighs in contentment.

“Sorry, Z.”

Zayn looks up at him, a tired smirk on his face. “Oh don’t be sorry. And thanks.”

The blond boy laughs, letting his fingers rub soothing circles and massages into the part of Zayn’s shoulder they can reach. 

There’s a comfortable pause, and Niall can’t help but cliche-ly stare at Zayn’s beauty, even as he’s fucking almost asleep and had the shit damn near fucked out of him, then Niall says, “Z?”

“Hmm?” 

“Will you... be my boyfriend?” Niall pretty much blurts out the last part in fear of losing confidence.

“You’re gonna ask me that after fucking the hell out of me?” Zayn asks, the tired smirk back on his face.

Niall starts to stammer and stutter, then Zayn speaks again.

“I’d love to, Ni. But can we sleep?” Zayn nuzzles closer into Niall, causing the blond to smile softly.

“Sure, babe. Night.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't posted in a while, I'm stressed with school stuff and Pepper is going through some stuff. We'll try to post more, but it's a bit much :(


End file.
